


Apple Pie

by eevwritesyandere



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Anal Sex, Belting, Blowjobs, Branding, Cowboy Thirst :D, Escape Attempts, F/M, McCree likes Apple Pie, McCrees metal hand stings, Pregnancy, Reader is Jesses Housewife, Spanking, Wild West AU, Yandere, Yandere Jesse McCree, Yandere Mccree, Yippie Ki Yay!, unhealthy relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:48:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25172644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eevwritesyandere/pseuds/eevwritesyandere
Summary: It’s been a year since Jesse took you away from everything you’ve ever known. He keeps you trapped in his house as his perfect little housewife, knocked up and docile, just the way he likes. As your babies arrival date comes closer you become determined to get your child away from your monster.Whatever the cost may be.
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Reader
Comments: 9
Kudos: 95





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is set in a Wild West Au (it’s not the most historically accurate au but heh, we’ll let it slide.) I wrote the reader thinking she’d sound like Jenna from the musical Waitress (Great show btw, check out the soundtrack.) However you don’t need to read her that way. As always I condone nothing I write. This is my first yandere fic so I really hope you enjoy.

Your day starts the same every single morning. You wake up, carefully get out of bed so as not to wake the cowboy who shares it with you and go to the kitchen. There you’d tie your hair back and put your apron on, and your day would begin.

You tie your apron around your ever growing belly. It wouldn’t be long now until your baby arrived, only about a month left. You were determined to get out before it came.

You’d be damned if the baby had to grow up calling that monster daddy. 

You grab a skillet from the cabinet. Practiced hands begin cracking eggs and chopping potatoes. How many times had you made this meal for him? You honestly couldn’t remember anymore. You were surprised he hadn’t complained yet. However the cowboy ate whatever you made him with pride. Making comments about how the “hash was nice and crispy today” or “the eggs were cooked just right”. His favorite comments to make are about how far you’ve come since you got married, “what a good little wife you were for him, so doting and obedient.” Those were the comments that made your stomach turn.

“Mornin’ baby.”

You turn around, snapping out of your thoughts to see a sleepy cowboy. Brown hair tied up into a short messy ponytail and bear sized hands rubbing the sleep out of his eye. You relax seeing it's only the man and get back to making his breakfast.

“Mornin’ Jesse…” you say quietly, not taking your eyes off the eggs.

That was one thing that made him like you in the first place. You were so soft spoken. “Practically beggin’ to be taken in, girls like you just can’t take care of themselves.'' That's what he had said. 

The man walks over to a locked cabinet in your living room. One you certainly weren’t allowed the code to. From it he pulls his guns. He sits on the couch and casually begins to clean out the barrels. 

“That smells good darlin’. What’d you make this morning?” 

“Just eggs and hashbrowns again…”

“Well it certainly smells nice. Y’know, that baby’s never gonna have to pick around their plate. Their Mommy’s such a good cook they’ll never have trouble finishing dinner.”

You felt your stomach turn.

You were saved from having to respond to the comment by your kitchen timer beeping, telling you that the hashbrowns were done. 

You breathed out slow and scraped the browned potatoes onto a plate while Jesse walked over to the table. You slid the eggs from a pan onto his plate and then made yourself a smaller plate similar to his. You walked over to your husband, dainty and careful hands placed the plate in front of him. You turn to leave but before you do you hear a snap. 

Jesse liked you to do things in a certain way. That's why you had a very strict set of routines and rules to follow along with punishments to take if they weren’t obeyed. When he had first taken you, you were adamantly against doing anything he said. However after far too many strokes from his belt and that one time he had used his metal hand… you’ve simply realized its a lot less painful to obey.

However today, lost in thought, you forgot a simple part of your morning routine.

His eyes looked at you dangerously. They were so soft sometimes, but when he was angry they became sharper than a hawks.

You shakily walk over to him and give him a kiss.

“I hope you enjoy darlin’...” 

His gaze softened and you feel a big hand squeeze your shoulder “That's a good girl… Now sit pumpkin. I’m hungry.”

A wave of relief rushes through you as you sit at the table. You carefully pick up your fork and begin to take small bites of egg. 

“I went to see your doctor yesterday, he gave me a bunch of stretches to help ease the labor. Smoother the labor goes, the sooner the doc can give us the clear to make that baby a sibling.” 

You let out a half hearted “Mhmm…” and ignore the lump forming in your throat. 

You didn’t want another baby. To be honest you didn’t want this one… but now this baby was all you had. The only small ounce of joy left in your life. You had to get it away from him.

Jesse sighs and once he finishes his breakfast you immediately stand up to take the plates and put them in the sink. 

He stands up and stretches before walking over to the couch and grabbing his pistols. 

“Hey Pumpkin, y'know what I’ve been cravin’? One of your apple pies. I bet you could whip one up for me today before I get home from work, ain’t that right?” he said, looking back at you.

You knew there was only one correct answer.

“... O-of course Jesse… anything for you.” you replied with your head hung low.

The cowboy smirked at you. 

“That's my girl. I’m gonna go and get dressed and then I’ve got to go to work. You know when I’ll be home.”

You nod and he turns, however before he goes up the stairs he walks back to you, gives you a kiss and lifts your chin using strong fingers so you look at him. 

“You’ll be a good girl for me right baby?”

You gulp and nod. 

“I always am…”

He looks at you for another few seconds before letting you go.

“Alright then. Why don’t you shine my boots today once you're done makin’ that pie hm?” 

You swiftly nod and he turns around and goes up the stairs. 

The minute he leaves you immediately relax. 

You sigh as you go to pick up his boots and bring them to the kitchen, leaving them there to remind you to clean them later in the day. You go to your fridge and pull out the butter, then you go to the cabinet and pull out the sugar and flour. Doing a little dance around the kitchen to grab all the ingredients you knew you needed. 

You begin making the pie crust with practiced hands. You hated apple pie. If it hadn’t been for apple pie you wouldn’t have ever gotten into this awful mess. If only you hadn’t entered that stupid pie baking contest. 

You constantly think about what you could have done differently that day. Maybe if you had made a rhubarb pie, maybe if you hadn’t worn that pretty white sundress, maybe if you had just stayed home that day… but maybe didn’t change the fact that the town sheriff tasted your pie that day and then decided you were going to be his wife.

And now you were here. 

In his kitchen.

Knocked up with his baby.

Making him an apple pie.

You sighed and your hands began plucking the ingredients and making the filling and then topping the pie with a crust that would come out thin and flaky once it was done.

Minutes after the pie was put in the oven, the kitchen began to fill with a wonderful aroma. The spices and the sweetness carried on the warm air. As the pie baked you began to shine his boots. 

By the time the pie had baked, you had shined Jesse's boots, hung out the laundry to dry, and done some dusting. You would have been able to do some more wash and clean the dishes in that time too, however being pregnant slowed you down. 

You opened the oven and immediately the room was filled with a beautiful smell. You smiled. The stupid pie may have ruined your life, but damn… it would always smell good. 

You left the pie on your windowsill to cool and busied yourself doing dishes. 

That is until you heard a tapping at your windowsill. 

You walked to your windowsill to investigate and when you got there you saw a boy who couldn't be any older than seven throwing pebbles at your window. 

“Hey! Stop that! You could crack the window!” you exclaimed.

“Hey missus, can I have some of that pie? I smelt it on my way home from school and my tummy started grumblin’” the boy said lazily, clearly seeing nothing wrong with his behavior. 

“Why should I give any to you? You could have broken the window!” you said quite annoyed.

“Because I’m hungry. C’mon please miss, just a little piece?” 

You glare at him “No. Go home.” and you begin to close the window before you hear the boy yell a frantic “Wait!”

You turn back to the boy to see him holding out a tiny quarter in his hand. “What if I buy it from you?”

Your eyes widen. You hadn’t seen a quarter since Jesse took you. You weren’t allowed money because as Jesse said “Pretty little girls like you have no need for money. All you need is a nice husband to provide for you.” 

You knew that if he found out you had money he’d be furious. He’d spank you until you were begging him for mercy through your tears. 

But there was always the possibility that he didn’t find out.

If you sold this kid pie for a quarter… maybe you could make more pie and sell slices to kids coming home from school. Last time you checked a train ticket to Seattle was seven dollars… that was only 28 slices of pie you had to sell… and when Jesse asked about the missing slices you could just tell him you had given some to the poor beggar woman who lived in your neighborhood.

This could finally be your way out. 

It was risky, but what other choices did you have? It was this or stay here forever and be forced to give him children. 

You turned to the kid and you swallowed. 

“You’ve got yourself a deal.” 

The kid grinned as you dished him up a slice of pie. He gave you his quarter before excitedly gobbling it up. 

As he ate you asked him “D’ya think any other kids would pay a quarter for my pie?”

His eyes widened and he nodded “Oh sure miss. They talk about how good your window smells all the time.”

“Well then… tomorrow after school bring your friends. I’ll make some more pie. All I ask is you guys be gone before six and you don’t tell your parents.”

The boy grinned a wide smile. “Heck yeah! Thank ya missus! I’ll make sure to spread the word around!” 

And you smile seeing the excited boy. When he finishes you take his plate. 

“Well then… I’ll see you tomorrow.” 

“I'll see ya tomorrow!” 

And thus, the clock began to tick down until the day you’d finally run.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.<3  
> Want more? Check me out on Tumblr at @eevwrites


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some NSFW ahead. Just a warning.

Two weeks.

That's how long it had been since you sold your first slice of pie, two weeks.

You ended up making a pie almost every day. If there were leftovers, you’d store them in the oven and then heat them up the next day to sell. 

Depending on the day you made as much as 75 cents an afternoon. You only had 2 dollars left to make before you could finally get that train ticket and run.

And it had to happen fast. Your stomach felt heavier and heavier as every day went by. Your sleep was interrupted every night by feather light kicks in your tummy, always reminding you of the life that was growing in there. 

Jesse was particularly excited for the baby to arrive. He had helped set up a nursery, built a crib, he had even picked up a little cowboy mobile on his way home from work one day. He was excited to be a father… or maybe he was excited to have something to tie you down to him.

However you wouldn’t let him do that. You and your baby were going to get out of this hellhole no matter what.

Today you made 50 cents. It was a good profit considering some days you didn’t make any money. After serving the children their pie you took the money and buried it underneath the soil of a houseplant in the kitchen. That's where you kept all of it. You knew it was somewhere that Jesse would have absolutely no reason to check.

After washing your hands to rid them of the soil, you decided to pretty yourself for when Jesse got home. He liked it when you put effort into your looks for him, and the happier you made him the less suspicious he would be of you. So you untied your hair and brushed it out and put on a dress that you had not spent the whole day working in. 

You weren’t able to do much more so you patiently waited in the living room preparing to greet him when he got home. It wasn’t long until the door finally opened.

“I’m home darlin’!”

You got up from your spot and hurried to the door, it was never a good idea to make Jesse Mcree wait.

“Welcome home.” you say softly with a kind smile. The expression you were trained to have when he came home. One of happiness and relief. You swiftly take his serape from him. Hanging it up in the closet near the door before coming back to him to give him a kiss. 

“I’ve missed you…”

He gives you a warm smile and kisses you back. A sweet deep kiss that makes his facial hair tickle against your face. 

“I’ve missed you too, pumpkin.”

Once you two have released, he sighs and cracks his neck before walking over to the sofa in the living room. 

“C’mere” he says to you, motioning for you to come with his finger.

Of course, you comply. Walking over to him and sitting on his lap.

His hand immediately goes to your swollen belly. Rubbing soft circles on it with his thumb.

“The little one will be here any day now I reckon…” he muses with a fond smile. “I bet it’ll be just as pretty as it’s mommy… well, I don’t think anything could be as pretty as it’s mommy…” he says with a dangerous lust beginning to fill his voice.

A large hand begins to move up your body to a swollen breast where it squeezes the doughy flesh. Your face goes red and panic begins to rise in your chest. “You’ve grown so much here… s’pose it’s natural for a mother though… I bet they're all nice and full with milk hm?” 

“J-Jesse…” you begin to plea.

The cowboy smacks your thigh, a warning. “Settle.” he says firmly. And by instinct, you do.

His hand makes its way to your mouth. His thumb begins to toy with your lower lip and soon, it begins to put pressure on it, a request to go into your mouth. You hesitantly open and his thumb begins to run over your tongue.

“Y’know baby, I was thinkin’ at work today. We haven’t had sex in so long, seeing as we’re expectin’ soon n’ all. I know the doc said that we should avoid doing anything down there, but he never said anything about your mouth.”

You look back at him. Your face begging him not too. He grabs your face with his thumb and forefinger and growls.

“Now baby… that ain’t no way to treat your husband is it? I’ve been so patient. I’ve given you your space, I’ve gotten you your medication, hell I’ve held off from enjoying that sweet lil pussy of yours which has been no easy task. I think a little blowjob is the least you could do for me… don’t you?”

You shake a bit and look down but eventually you nod.

“Yes Jesse…”

He smiles in satisfaction. “There’s a good girl… now, on your knees for me.”

You obey. Carefully getting on your knees. Your pregnant belly resting on them when you do. You look up at him and a calloused hand caresses your cheek. 

“Go on now baby, you know what to do.” 

You shiver but begin to delicately pull him out. Gentle fingers pulling down his zipper and popping the buttons on his pants. Careful hands pulled out his member, handling it like it was a fine piece of gold. From there your tongue was in charge.

Jesse simply was enjoying your show. You were just too cute when you were being so careful, like a little bird scared to fly in fear of falling. 

You began by carefully licking his tip. The familiar taste of precum hits your tongue. Small kitten licks are left around the head just the way he liked it. After a small while of this the man was beginning to grow impatient. He grabs your head and pushes you onto his tip. 

You're immediately reminded of how big the man is. Your jaw already aches and it’s only been a few seconds. He was quite girthy and decently large. He never failed to make you feel full.

As the cowboy pushes you further and further on his member you feel a familiar vein on the underside of his cock slide along your tongue. You massage it with your tongue and the man above you groans in satisfaction.

“Fuck baby! That’s it… just like that.” He groans, as the hand that's in your hair pushes you further down on him. 

You hate this. You want it to be over. You feel salty drops of precum drip down your throat and shudder in disgust. 

“Just get it over with” you think. “Just get it over with and then you can be alone.”

He forces his cock into your throat. He’s done this so many times, however you’ll never get used to it. The only thing you could absolutely not allow yourself to do was vomit. Once you had vomited on him and he gave you one of the worst spankings you’ve had since you got here. Your rear was red and blistered for almost a week and sitting became an awful task.

Your throat convulses around his shaft and you focus on keeping any bile that may threaten to come up, down. Once your nose is nestled into his pubes and you can feel his balls against your chin, he begins moving your head up and down his shaft.

Hot tears stream from your eyes but you take it. There was simply no other option after all. Not as long as you were Jesse's wife…

“Well ain’t this a pretty picture?” He says with a smile, metal thumb brushing away tears. “You look so nice like this darlin’... all knocked up and docile… I knew that this was the life that was meant for you, I knew from the very moment I saw you. I’m glad your finally acceptin’ it yourself.” his chocolate eyes look into yours so lovingly, like they didn’t even see what was going on. 

You sniffle and continue sucking, hoping to finish this quickly. 

“Atta girl… just-hng! J-just like that!” Jesse groans, thrusting deeper and deeper into your mouth every stroke. 

You don’t know how much longer it goes on for but it feels like an eternity. Your jaw is sore and your throat feels raw. Hot tears constantly spill from your eyes until eventually Jesse cums. He pulls out just enough that all of his cum lands on your tongue. This made what you were meant to do next even more obvious. 

Jesse grunts as he shoots his load, panting before pulling out of your mouth. “You know what to do darlin’...” He said through staggered breaths.

You look away from him and swallow his cum. It’s hot and feels slimy going down. Once it’s all gone, you open your mouth to show him what a good girl you had been.

He looks at you with a pleased smile on his face. A look one would give to a beloved pet. 

A large thumb brushes the side of your mouth and scoops up a little bit of semen that had leaked out. He brushes it on your tongue and watches as you swallow the very last drop of his load. 

“Good girl baby… so good for me…” he praises as he puts himself back into his pants and stands up. 

He holds out a hand to help you up, which you gladly take as your heavy stomach makes things like standing up exponentially harder. 

“What are you gonna make for dinner tonight darlin?” 

“Chicken and dumplings…” you say looking at your feet.

Jesse smiles and kisses your head “Sounds good pumpkin. I’ll leave you to it.” He says with a smile. He yells “Call me when dinner’s done!” as he ascends up the stairs and he disappears into the second floor. 

You sigh as you watch him leave.

You had to get out.

You had to get out fast.

—

It has been five days since the blowjob. 

You count the coins in your palm… 28 quarters.

Seven dollars…

You had done it. 

You feel so happy you could almost cry. You counted the coins over and over and over again. 28 quarters every single time you counted. 

You tearily smile down at your stomach and rub your belly.

“Mamas done it… Mamas gonna get us out of here.” you whispered through misty eyes.

You’d buy the ticket tonight, pack a bag while Jesse was at work, and leave before Jesse could ever get home. You’d figure something out when you got to Seattle. All that mattered was that you weren’t in this house anymore.

You quickly shuffle the quarters back into the pot and cover them in dirt. 

You didn’t want any complications tonight. You were going to be perfect. Jesse would come home tonight to a happy loving wife, a warm meal on the table and a freshly baked apple pie.

His favorite.

You giggle to yourself as you begin preparing for when he finally gets home. 

At 6:15 the door of your home opened and Jesse walked in. He was immediately greeted by two things, a smiling wife, and the smell of apple pie right out of the oven.

The man was clearly shocked. You never smiled when he got home. Maybe you had finally decided to accept that you weren’t leaving and didn’t want the baby to grow up with a mommy and daddy that don’t get along. 

“Why darlin, I haven’t seen you smile that wide since the day we first met.” The man returned your smile and when you swoop in to kiss him he happily kisses back. 

“Welcome home Jesse.” You say cheerily. You take his serape just like you do everyday and hang it in the closet. “I suppose I’m just in a good mood today.” 

Jesse chuckles “I oughta find a way to put you in a good mood everyday.” 

You smile and take his hand and walk him to the table. You had made his favorite, and of course you had made the apple pie.

Jesse's eyes widen and he smiles “Dear god what is goin’ on in that pretty little head? I’m bein’ treated like it’s my birthday.” 

The two of you continue to have a lovely night. You serve his every need attentively and he treats you with kindness in return. You have to hold your tongue when he makes comments about what a good little wife you are, but you remind yourself that it would all be worth it when  
you were on the train tomorrow on your way to Seattle.

That night you two go to bed. Jesse falls asleep slowly. You lie completely awake in bed as you wait for the man to begin snoring. When you finally hear the snores begin, you ever so delicately lift the covers off of yourself. You move the pillows to create an illusion that your body was still there and you carefully tiptoe down the stairs. 

Right before you go to open the door you hear a groggy grumble. 

“Where’ya goin’ baby?” Jesse asks, clearly half asleep.

Your heart pounds and your throat goes dry. You manage to squeak out “Just to the bathroom darlin… I’ll be right back.” 

Jesse grumbles and puts his head into his pillow “Hurry back…” you hear him say and soft snores tell you that he’s gone back to sleep.

You genuinely can’t believe that worked. Relief floods through your body and you slowly and carefully make your way downstairs. 

You carefully take all twenty eight of your quarters out of the flower pot and put them in your pocket. Not daring to drop a single coin.

You walk into the kitchen and move the pie from the window you has convinced Jesse to leave open. “So the pie stays good…” 

You knew full well that the pie would be fine sitting on the counter, however you convinced the man that you had read in the women’s newsletter that leaving a pie in an open window kept it fresh longer. 

The truth was you simply needed a way out that night.

You take a deep breath and move the pie from the windowsill and carefully climb out. Bare feet hit the dirt ground. You wiggled your toes at the foreign sensation. 

You hadn’t been outside in so long…

You reminded yourself of the task at hand and began walking to the train station. It was hard to miss, smack in the middle of the town. You ran up to the 24 hour ticket booth and knocked on the window.

A clearly tired man with a large mustache appeared in your sight after just a couple of seconds. “hello miss, how c’n I help you…” the man said groggily.

“A ticket for 1 to Seattle please.” You said eagerly.

The man sighed, clearly confused as to why someone was awake at this hour and forcing him to do his job. 

“That’ll be sevn’ dollars please.” 

You took the coins out from your pocket and placed them on the counter.

The man slid your coins over to him. He began counting.

“Twnty six… twnty seven… twnty eight. Yup all there.” He sighs and puts your coins into his cash register. You hear the ripping of paper and the man hands you a white slip with writing on it. 

“Yer train rides at 1 o clock tmm’orrow. Don’t be late.” 

You look at the ticket and then back at him. You feel so happy you feel like you could be floating.

“Y-yes! Thank you sir! Have a good night!” 

You run home with your prize. Tears of joy stream down your face. You were finally free!

You got to the house and began climbing back into the window quietly. What should you pack? A blanket for the baby surely… maybe a gun for self defense? Some food to hold you over until you found work? And what about clothes for the-

Your thoughts are interrupted by a familiar whistled tune and you freeze.

The glow of a freshly lit cigar fills the room. Once the tune is done, the man who lit it takes a drag from it.

Your heart falls into your chest. 

“Openin’ the window keeps the pie fresh huh…” Jesse asks from across the kitchen, taking a long puff from his cigar then blowing it out through his lips

“You must think I’m a damn fool.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. <3  
> Want more? Check me out on Tumblr at @eevwrites.


	3. Chapter 3 1/2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s chapter 3 1/2 Bc I felt bad that it’s taking me so long to get chapters out and this part of the chapter can be read as a stand alone chapter. Part 2 of ch 3 will be out soon.

“You must think I’m a damn fool.”

It feels as though someone just poured ice water over your head. You feel your whole world crumble to your feet with those seven words. You want to crawl out the window and run until you can’t see the god awful town anymore, but you're frozen, petrified before your husband.

“J-jesse… I can explain-”

“Tell me what there is to explain.” the man snarls. His voice is steady and quiet with an intensity that makes you want to burst into tears. “What is there to explain (Y/N)? You wanna explain why you tried to steal the baby from me? Or maybe you wanna explain why you disobeyed my rules in my own home?” He takes a long puff from his cigar before grinding it into the ashtray on the kitchen counter. He walks over to you slowly and grabs your face, forcing you to look him in the eye. You don’t dare move.

“I don’t want your explanations. I know exactly what you did. You really were doin’ well, I’ll give you that. It's a shame that little Tommy doesn’t know how to keep his mouth shut.”

The wave of realization hits you like a Tsunami. You clench your jaw in anger. How could you be so stupid? You placed your trust in a damn seven year old. The thought of the desperation that led you to that decision hurt, but the fact that your idiodic decision was why you were back at the mercy of Jesse hurt even more.

“Give me what's in your hand.” he demands, voice steady and quiet.

“Jesse-”

“GIVE ME WHAT'S IN YOUR HAND.” he roars. You shakily hand him your ticket through teary eyes and look down in shame as he snatches it from your weak grasp.

He laughs quietly as he reads the small slip of paper. “Seattle? What the hell were you plannin’ on doing there? A new mother with no money, no work experience and no husband, you and that baby would be dead within the first week. Awfully selfish of you.” he tears the ticket up right in front of your face, and with every rip of paper you feel your heart shatter some more.

Each torn piece of paper falls to the floor and seemingly just to rub it in some more, the man orders you to sweep up the paper and throw the pieces into the fireplace before meeting him in the living room for your punishment. 

You try so hard not to cry, but in the end you can’t stop the tears that flow from your eyes and splatter onto the torn up paper you collect in your hand. This was all your fault. Your baby would grow up in a household with no love, with a father that saw it and it’s mother only as property, as little moving pieces in his messed up game. Your baby would have to grow up like this and it was your fault.

As you watch the paper flicker orange in the fireplace you rub your stomach gently. An apology to you unborn child. The soft glow of the fire illuminates your stomach enough that you can see the small circular blotches left on your dress from your tears. “Momma tried so so hard…” you whisper, hoping that somehow the little one can hear you. “Mommas so sorry…” 

Your thoughts are interrupted by the man yelling from the other room. “Y/N! Get in here before I pick you up and drag you in!” he growled. “Comin’ Jesse!” you replied frantically. You wipe the tears from your eyes, not wanting the man to see your shame and carefully walk into the living room. 

When you walk in Jesse already has his belt. You know what you have to do. It’s the same every time you're disciplined. You bend over the arm of Jesse's old recliner. A cold metal hand lifts up your skirt and pulls down your panties leaving you exposed and at the man's mercy. The cowboys thumb runs up and down your slit. “You’ll get ten with the buckle and fifteen with the metal hand. You should thank the kid. This would be worse but the stress ain’t good for the baby.”

In your mind you wonder how much worse it could get. 

“We know our numbers don’t we?” the man snarls demeaningly as he folds the belt and readys it in his hand. You bite your lip to keep from sobbing and give a soft nod. He adjusts the buckle and smacks your thigh before the first whip is dealt. 

It burns. 

“O-one!” you practically yelp out. The second hit isn’t any better than the first. Jesse aims for your sit spots, you pray to god you don’t go into labor this week. It would be pain added on top of the already agonizing experience. “T-two!” you sputter out, tears beginning to fall down your cheeks.

Every hit becomes more agonizing then the last. Jesse lets out every last bit of rage he has on your poor abused bottom. The final blow is dealt, the belt seemingly whistles in the air as it comes down onto you. “T-TEN!” you sob. Jesse puts the belt down and runs his flesh hand over your newly reddened skin feeling the warmth of the blood that's rushing to it. 

He lets out a sigh at your pained whimpers. “Hush now. You know, this hurts me even more than it hurts you. Still, misdeeds need to be punished. You know that baby.”

Hands clutch onto the fabric of the recliner as Jesse runs his metal hand over your ass, getting ready to strike it. 

SMACK

The first hit burns even more then all of the belting combined. You squirm on the chair, attempting to get away from the source of the pain out of reflex, but Jesse pins you back down to the chair with his flesh hand. Streams of tears fall down your cheeks as you blubber out a pained “E-eleven!” 

The hits continue to get harder. With each loud SMACK your ass burns just a little bit more. You're almost certain that once this is over you’ll be unable to sit for weeks. Your poor bottom bruised and blistered like a child’s because you couldn’t just obey like a good girl.

For a moment you find yourself wishing that you hadn’t tried to run and that’s even more terrifying than the punishment itself. 

“Naughty girl. Tryin’ to run away from me like that.” Jesse growls in a low voice as he delivers another smack to your abused butt. “Your mine. No one will ever love you like I will. You’ll stay here for the rest of your damn life. I can’t let you go out there and get hurt. What kinda husband would I be if I let that happen?”

“Jesse I-“

You cut yourself off with a loud yelp as the man delivers another hit. “Oh darlin’, there ain’t anything more to say about it. You’ll stay in this house, cooking, cleaning and giving me children until we both die. You belong to me. Frankly, you're lucky you're pregnant. I would have broken your leg for tryin’ to run, but I’m sure you’ll need to be on your feet for the baby.”

You sob into the arm of the recliner as Jesse delivers the last few blows to your backside. Once he’s done, he pulls a box from his pocket and from it takes a cigar which he promptly lights. 

“I hope you’ve learned your lesson. Let’s go to bed darlin’” the man murmurs. Big strong arms pick you up bridal style. You can feel his scratchy beard poke at your face when he gives you light kisses. He finally lays you down on the bed and before you can sleep you hear a snap.

A shackle. 

Jesse shackled you to the bed. 

“Jus’ a precaution. I’ll let you sleep without it once I know I can trust you, but after this it won’t be for a while. You better get used to it.”

The man gives you one final kiss before he turns over and goes back to sleep. 

You can’t sleep that night. All you can do is cry.


	4. Chapter 4

Two weeks after your punishment you go into labor. The process is longer than it should have been, Jesse insists on you giving birth at home. The town doctor comes to your home and after four hours of what feels like never ending agony, a baby boy is placed into your hands.

You look at him in awe as he’s cradled in your arms. 

From his loud powerful wails, to his tiny button nose, to his beautiful brown eyes, you love every single part of this baby. He has Jesse's eyes, but you simply can’t bring yourself to care. Something deep down inside of you that you simply couldn’t describe made you adore him. 

You had to protect him. You had to get him out of here. 

It’s crazy to think about running away after how miserably you failed the last time, but something about this baby boy reignites that spark inside of you. It didn’t matter how far you had to go, you’d climb mountains, cross oceans, go anywhere do anything, if that’s what it took to keep your baby safe then you’d do it.

Your thoughts are sadly interrupted by the very cowboy you were thinking about.

“Well ain’t he sweeter than a pumpkin pie…” you hear Jesse softly coo. He takes the little bundle of joy out of your hands. You want so badly to take him back and never let him touch the boy again, but you're aware that if you do that now, in the bloody state you're in, you’ll only end up getting yourself or the baby hurt.

Jesse cradles the small boy in his arms, softly rocking him. He gives his belly a light poke and for the first time in his life, the baby laughs. 

You can’t help but smile at the man for invoking the noise.‘The boy must be an angel.’ you think. Maybe this was God's way of telling you there was still hope for you.

Jesse smiles and kisses the boy's tiny forehead. “Well then Momma, What’s his name gonna be?”

You smile and almost whisper “Gabriel…” 

A fitting name for your guardian angel.

“Gabriel huh? Sorta reminds me of a guy I once knew… but if that’s what you want darlin’, Gabriel it is.” the man smiles and tickles the boys belly again, invoking more of those magical giggles. 

Jesse tells you to wait while he puts the baby in the cradle and then comes back to get you. He lifts you up out of the bathtub where you had given birth and wraps you in a fluffy towel. He tries to give you a sponge bath but you ask to be taken to the baby, a bath can wait for now. You're taken to your shared bed and the baby is placed into your arms. A familiar click of the shackle around your wrist is heard, and you hear Jesse say something about going to clean up the bathroom. You hardly care what he’s doing, you're too engrossed by the sight of your baby to think about anything other than him.

You sit up straight and adjust your breast so the baby can start nursing. Before the doctor had left he had told you how to get the baby to latch onto a nipple. The baby coos and gurgles a bit before finally latching on with some help. He softly suckles on your teat and you gently stroke the soft wisps of hair on his head. 

“I’m gonna protect you from him… I promise.” You whisper into his hair. You give him a soft kiss on the nose and watch as he nurses.

He was unaware of what you were saying and he’d have no way to hold you to that promise when he was older, however you had to keep it. You’d make his life a better one than yours. 

—

It had taken you three weeks to finally figure out the code to the gun safe. Quick dangerous glimpses while you made breakfast of Jesse’s hand movements and long hours of testing out code after code after code while he was at work had finally paid off. You had opened the combination lock and found a small 10 round pistol. 

Jesse’s guns weren’t in there when you looked. The man took those to work with him. That was fine with you, you highly doubt you could use those anyway. They were so big and so powerful the recoil would probably break your arm. The pistol would serve you just fine. All you needed was to blast open the locks on the door so you could run with Gabriel.

You go upstairs and take your baby from his cradle. He’s sleeping soundly and isn’t woken when you pick him up. You stroke the back of his head and feel guilty that the gunshots will surely wake him up, however you know that you need to get him out of here for his own good. The thought of that pushes you forwards. 

The kitchen cabinets are raided and food is put into a small bag. Enough for a three day journey. That would get you to the next town if you crossed the desert. It would be dangerous but you didn’t have many other options. You debate taking Jesse’s horse but you decide against it. Taking care of the horse and baby would be too difficult. It would be better just to go on foot. 

Finally you grab one of Jesse’s serapes from the closet. You hated that it smelled like him however you didn’t have your own coat to wear so it was this or freeze during the cold desert night. You walk to the door and gulp. This was it. You’d never see this house again. 

You let out a shaky sigh and kiss Gabriel’s head before seven consecutive bangs shoot the locks off and the door swings open. 

You drop the gun and start sprinting. 

You run and run and run and run and run and you don’t dare look back. 

You don’t stop running until you’ve absolutely collapsed from exhaustion. You're out of town. You’ve made it into the desert. When you look behind you the town only looks like a miniature version of itself. 

This is the furthest you’ve ever been from it in two years…

Gabriel is crying and you do your best to shush him through pants. You see a little cave in the distance. It looks shallow and empty. A good place to spend the night. 

You pick up your food and you trudge through the sand until you step onto the cooler stone. It feels nice. You sit and hush Gabriel. You let him nurse and as he does you feel your vision growing darker. By the time he has latched off of your nipple you're almost asleep. Mind fuzzy and dazed from dehydration. You want to pass out but you can’t let yourself. You have to look after the baby. You shakily stand up on your sore legs and softly pat on the boys back. He lets out a small burp and you smile.

“Atta boy…” you whisper. “Mommas here. I’ve got you.”

He babbles a bit but eventually falls asleep on your chest. You eventually sit down and allow yourself to doze off too.

—

You wake up almost five hours later to the distinct sound of growling. 

You're confused. It wasn’t you stomach and it couldn’t be Gabriel so what was-

Your vision clears up from its sleepy haziness and your eyes snap wide open. You're surrounded by hyenas. At least twenty and they don’t look happy. 

You clutch your baby and realize that this must be THEIR cave and they probably weren’t taking too well too intruders. 

One tries to bite your leg but you swiftly pull it back before it can. You shiver and clutch your baby for dear life.

Was this the end? Were you and him going to die here? If you did it would be all your fault. Your baby would die because you had decided to run. How could you ever forgive yourself for something like that? 

The hyenas grow closer baring their teeth and you cry and hold the baby close. The baby seems to have realized what’s going on now and has starts wailing too. 

Gabriel… he would die an awful death… scared and it would be all your fault.

“I’m sorry…” you whimper through sobs. “I-I’m so so sorry.” 

The dog pounces on you and you prepare for the end. You shut your eyes tight and hold onto Gabriel.

BANG.

You're dazed as you open your eyes… you should be dead, but from what you could tell you and the baby were completely alive.

You look around you and all of the hyenas lay dead on the floor. Above them stands Jesse, looking murderous.

You feel your heart beat faster and fat tears well up in your eyes as your eyes connect with his.

“Well well,” he growls “Look who I found.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Want More?   
> Check me out on Tumblr @eevwrites.  
> Please leave comments! They are much appreciated!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *NON CON AND HEAVY YANDERE THEMES AHEAD*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it. The final chapter of what has become my baby. Thank you to everyone on tumblr especially @yanderart for your continued support. Thank you to all the wonderful people who have left nice comments on the piece. Most of all thank you to you! I wouldn’t be half as motivated to finish this if it weren’t for you readers! So thank you! 
> 
> In the future I will be writing a sequel to Apple Pie called Carrot Cake. It will serve as a sort of extended epilogue. I wanted to provide a optional different ending for anyone who would like it. If you are interested in this, please follow me on tumblr @eevwrites for updates. Now without further ado. Enjoy the final chapter!

You cry. You know there’s no way you can explain yourself so you don’t say anything as the man roughly yanks you up by your wrist and throws you on his horse. 

The man hoists himself up on the horse and makes a clicking noise with his mouth to start the horse running. Nothing is said during the ride. All you hear are the clopping of hooves and the sound of your sobs. 

When you get back home Jesse yanks Gabriel out of your hands. He tells you to stay put unless you want what’s coming to be even worse. All you can do is sit there and sob as the man walks upstairs with the child you had failed.

You look up at him meekly as he comes back down. “I-Is he…”

McCree scowls. “The baby is fine. He’s in his crib. That’s certainly no thanks to you though.” 

The man grabs your chin in his fingers and you're forced to look in his terrifying brown eyes. “You could have killed that baby out there, you know that? You could have killed yourself. Without me, you're just as defenseless as that damn baby. You ain’t meant to go outside, you ain’t meant to have a job, and you ain’t meant to make your own choices. You need someone to take care of you and that someone will be me. Do you understand me?” 

You sniffle and nod. Shivering as the man glares at you.

Jesse inspects you before sighing and pulling away from you. 

“Drop your skirt and bend over the chair.” He demands. 

You shake like a leaf. “J-jesse p-ple-“

You're cut off by a loud slap against your cheek. It leaves your ears ringing and the force of it throws you to the ground. You cry as you cover the area that had been hit. Jesse looms over you. “Drop your skirt and bend over the recliner.” He says quietly. His tone left no room for argument. 

You sniffle as shaky hands pull down your skirt and then underwear. You look at Jesse pleadingly but all it takes is one look from him to get you to bend over the recliner like the good girl you were meant to be.

Jesse’s spurs jingle as he walks over to you. You cry into the chair as you wait for whatever pain is coming your way. Jesse watches you flinch when he rests his flesh hand on the small of your back with a scowl.

“Y’know baby. You must be the most ungrateful woman I’ve ever met. I feed you, clothe you house you, I don’t make you pay bills or have a job. All I ask is you cook, clean, and love our children. But I s’pose that ain’t enough for you.” he growls. You hear the jingling of his belt buckle come undone and begin to cry harder.

He scowls at this. “Maybe I’ve been spoilin’ you baby… maybe it’s about time I take my payment.” Then you hear his pants zipper come undone.

You shake and look back at him tearily. “J-Jesse… t-the doctor said we’ve gotta wait another week so I can heal down there.” Jesse growls. “Good thing you’ve got more than one hole down there then.” 

No.

No no no no no.

Your eyes widen in fear and you try your best to squirm away from him. Jesse pins you to the arm of the recliner however. The fat mushroomed head of his cock pokes at your hole.

“Don’t you dare try to run away from this.” He growls “It’s long overdue.” You sob into the arm of the recliner.

Jesse spits on your tight pucker. You suppose that’s all your getting for lube. You cling to the fabric of the chair bracing yourself for the painful intrusion.

Just the head going in already feels like too much. As he sinks in deeper to you you wonder if you’ll tear. He’d never done anal with you before. He was splitting you open with absolutely no prep. You let out a silent scream at the pain. Rivers of tears flow down your face. 

He doesn’t wait for you to be ready to move. It hurts so bad. It feels like he’s ripping your insides out. With every snap of his hips and grunt that tumbles from his mouth, you feel like dying a little more.

“J-jesse p-please.” You sob in the most pathetic manner you ever had. The man slaps your face and turns your head around roughly so you look at him. “You DONT tell me what to do. I OWN you. The minute I signed that contract from your father I owned you. You're my property and I’ll do as I like with you.” 

You cry as he tears in and out of you. All you can focus on is the blinding pain of the act. Your sure you can feel a bit of blood dripping down your leg. 

“Can’t say you don’t deserve this baby.” The man grunts as his hips slap against you. “I’m a reasonable man. I would be nice to you if you’d just behave.” To punctuate the sentiment the man slams all the way into you, causing you to let out a silent cry. 

It feels as though it goes on for hours. His hands travel up and down your body as you weep into the chair. No crevice is left untouched. He touches you as if you're his toy to do whatever he wishes with. In a way, you realize you are.

When Jesse eventually cums into your poor tight asshole you're a mess. Snot and tears drip down your face as he pulls out. A mixture of what feels like cum and blood seeps from your hole. Jesse steps back to admire it. “Ain’t that a pretty picture… your little holes’ fluttering all nice for me. I oughta fuck you here more often.” 

You sob at the prospect of this becoming a regular occurrence but stop crying when you feel Jesse’s metal hand slap your thigh. You let out a high pitched yelp and turn back to him.

Jesse sits down on the couch on the opposite end of the room and pats his thigh signaling that you were supposed to sit with him. You stand up on shaky legs and gobble over to the man. You all but fall onto his lap when you get over to him. 

“Atta girl…” the man coos almost gently. “Now. I think you owe me an apology, don’t you?” 

You clench your fists in anger and grind your teeth. In what world do you owe HIM an apology? An apology for what? Ruining your life? 

Your snapped out of your thoughts when the cowboy muses. “I suppose if the lesson hasn’t sunk in yet I could always take you back over the recliner and we could reinforce the lesson.” 

That’s enough to make you talk.

“I-Im sorry Jesse…”

The cowboy smirks at your obedience. “Sorry for what Darlin’?” 

“I-Im sorry for running away from you… I’m sorry for bein’ a bad girl…” you say swallowing the shame that has risen in your throat.

“That’s it baby.” The man says as he caresses your face with his metal hand. “You were just scared is all. Bein’ a new mother is stressful. Ain’t that right?” 

You nod frantically as you choke back tears “T-that’s right J-jesse… j-just scared.” 

Jesse envelops you in a warm hug. It’s almost comforting. “Oh you poor thing. What would you do without me. You’d be so helpless out there on your own.” He coos.

You sniffle and nod into his shoulder “H-helpless without you…”

The man runs his hand over your back comfortingly a couple times before sitting up straight. 

“Would you do me a favor darlin and gimme a light?” The man asks. You nod and scoot over to the drawer in the coffee table. You know he always keeps a spare lighter in there. You assume he simply wants to light a cigar. 

“That’s a good girl.” He praises as you drop the lighter in his hand. However he catches you off guard with his next statement. 

“Take your shirt off buttercup.” 

You feel your heartbeat quicken. You look at him stunned. Hoping maybe you heard wrong. “W-what?” you try.

“You heard me. Take off your shirt.” You look at him with ready eyes but accept the fact that you're really in no place to argue with him. Shaky fingers undo the buttons on your shirt one by one by one. 

When the shirt falls limp onto the ground Jesse instructs you to turn around so your back faces him. You plead with him using your eyes however the man holds his ground. Your heart leaps into your throat as you turn around for him.

You hear the lighter ignite.

All you can remember after that is screaming.

——

When you wake up you're in you and Jesse’s bed. Your back hurts like a bitch. You immediately calm down when you see Gabriel in his crib though. At least he was ok.

You try to stand up but notice something on your leg. 

A shackle. 

It seemed about long enough to reach Gabriel’s crib and the bathroom. That was about it. 

You try to fiddle with it when you hear the footsteps of a certain cowboy walk into the room. He carries a plate of what looks to be orange juice, a sandwich, and some sort of pastry. 

The man smiles at you. “Your awake. You’ve been out for almost a whole day. You scared the baby mighty hard when you screamed like that. Reckon that burn must hurt nasty huh? Well, can’t say you didn’t deserve it.” 

You look at him helplessly as he places the tray on your lap. 

“Eat up.” He says. “Gotta get your nutrients. How else are you gonna feed the baby?” 

You look at him warily but begin to take small bites of sandwich. You were extremely hungry.

“Reckon you’ve noticed the chain by now huh?” He asks. You nod softly and look down. The man smiles gently at you. “That’s jus’ a little precaution. Can’t have you runnin away again now can we? Once I feel like you're stable enough to roam the house free again I’ll take it off.”

Tears well up in your eyes at the statement. He really did intend on keeping you cooped up like a bird in a cage. 

“Hey darlin’. Don’t cry. This is is a good thing. Now I can keep you nice an’ safe. Plus since you’ll be excused from your chores we’ll have plenty of time to do some baby makin’.” 

You cry even harder at that. 

The man sighs and looks at you with a perplexed expression. “How about we take a bath. Oh! but I’ll have to take your bandages off first.” The man thinks out loud. 

You allow him to drag you to the mirror where he takes off your bandages. “Your gonna love what I put there baby. It’ll make sure everyone knows your mine.” 

Your puzzled for a moment at what he could mean. However once the bandages are off he spins you around so you can see what he has done to you in the mirror. You turn your head so you can peak at the damage.

You heart stops beating for a moment when you see it.

Big red horrific burns. Sloppy formed the letters JM on your back.

JM. Jesse McCree.

The man had branded you.

You fall to your knees in disbelief and horror. It takes you a moment to fully process what he had done to you. When it finally hits you, the crime he had committed against you, you sob. You can’t hear whatever Jesse is saying to you. You can’t hear anything. All you hear are the sound of your sobs.

He truly did own you now. 

Your mind is in a jumble of emotions. Sadness, hate, anger… the list went on. You felt nothing. You saw nothing. You were nothing anymore. You were a cowboys belonging. 

As Jesse picks you up and mumbles reassuring words to you on the way to the bathroom you notice the pastry on the tray he had brought you.

There, almost mockingly sits a piece of homemade apple pie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Want more? Follow me at @Eevwrites on tumblr!  
> Comments are always appreciated <3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> If you want more you can find me at @eevwrites on Tumblr ;)


End file.
